


Finite

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to be strong for him in this moment, much in same the way he needs to stay strong for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite

The second Rick grabs her by the wrist, calloused fingertips tracing patterns against the pulsing veins along Beth’s pale flesh, she knows she is done for.

Her breathing comes out rigid and quick, body constricting tightly with the force it takes to hold back any sobs trying to break free from her throat. She needs to be strong for him in this moment, much in same the way he needs to stay strong for her.

Beth knows that it is ultimately over, that their life on the run has come to its untimely end. Still, as Rick stands before her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, it’s hard to believe. Blinking rapidly, she almost begins thinking about life after Rick, about life all alone in a world that belongs to the dead. But just as quickly as these thoughts arrive she pushes them away, grabbing his jaw within her hands and pulling his lips flush to her own.

If this is how it ends, she is determined to send Rick off in a way she had only ever allowed herself to dream of before. Pleasure and sadness rock her body, mixing and delivering interesting feelings to the pit of her stomach, riling her up for two very different reasons. Still, his lips do the trick in overriding any sensations other than desire and Rick easily kisses her back, tasting all that Beth has to offer him.

She can tell by his kisses that he has been feeling it too; this building passion between them during their months on the road together. Maybe, perhaps, because they’ve been each other’s only companions, or it could be something that may have been building ever since the farm. Regardless, they’re here together now and Beth intends on fulfilling the sin.

Her hands drop from his cheeks to his neck, tickling his flesh and causing goosebumps to arise before traveling lower and lower until they can dip beneath the edge of Rick’s dirty, bloody shirt, forever marking the skin of his stomach with her fingerprints.

He sighs against her mouth, body flush with Beth’s own, before pulling her even closer as both of his hands grab her hips. She can feel Rick’s hands as they shake against her small frame, can hear the little gasps being emitted from in between his lips.

She swallows thickly, pulling away from his touch.

Rick watches her nervously, his hands balling into fists by his side, and she can tell that he is confused, probably even questioning their kisses. Before he has the chance to second guess himself, Beth is dropping to her knees before him.

He seems to understand by this point, releasing the breath he had been holding before biting at his lower lip.

“You don’t have to,” he mumbles, a single hand coming forward to rub at his unruly mass of beard hair.

Beth shakes her head. “I don’t,” she echoes, reaching forth to begin unbuttoning his jeans. “But I want to.”

This seems to be enough for him, eager to continue feeling Beth’s body pressed against his own, and so he remains quiet, content with watching the young blonde before him as she strips him of his pants and then boxers, tossing both aside carelessly.

Rick’s erection springs free, jutting outward. It almost seems surreal to watch her kneeling before him, her lips a mere few inches away from Rick’s cock.

An excess of emotions begin to collect within his chest—love, desire, fear, desperation—and he finds himself grabbing her hair and pulling her closer, her lips slipping around the tip of his cock, before he has the chance to self-destruct and break down right before her very eyes. She doesn’t need that right now, and he certainly doesn’t need it either.

Beth’s mouth feels like heaven on him, her tongue swirling around the head before sinking lower and lower as she swipes the wet tip along his length. Her lips are tight, delivering just the right amount of pressure against his erection.

Rick stands before her, his fingertips still entangled within her blonde locks, panting as his eyes flutter in between open and closed. His head tips back slightly, lips parting as he groans. If this is meant to be his last time exploring the touch of another human being, he isn’t willing to hold anything back.

She continues to caress his flesh with her wet tongue, careful to give him the most amount of pleasure possible. Eventually he is forced to push her back off of him, his cock falling from her lips with a loud pop.

Beth watches with wide eyes and her pale flesh tinted pink. Goosebumps arise all across her flesh as she makes eye contact with Rick, as she is finally able to see the full effect she has had on him thus far. It’s beautiful and pure, but also poignant and just as suddenly as she had met eyes with him, the truth of their circumstances hits her full force.

Standing slowly, both of her feet shaking beneath her small frame, she helps him out of his shirt. Rick winces once or twice, the fabric catching his wound, but he does his best to stand still and allow Beth to care for him. Both of her hands grab at his sides after, silently requesting he turn. Understanding her request, Rick does as told.

Beth gasps audibly the first time her eyes land on it—a single, large bite to the back of his shoulder. It’s still bleeding and dirty and looks painful, but the blonde realizes that is probably the least of his worries right now.

Carefully and ever so slowly her fingertip extends, tracing the wound. Rick shivers beneath her touch as she strokes the bite.

“Rick…”

Before Beth has the chance to say anything else, to turn their tryst into something less pleasing, he is turning and scooping her up into his arms.

Beth moans as his mouth meets hers, drawing blood from her lower lip with the force of his kiss. Still, she does her best to hang on tight and wrap her arms around his waist, continuing to kiss back and pour all of her feelings into it.

She can feel his fingertips burning patterns into her skin as they trail from her collarbone lower and lower, the fabric of her shirt barely a blockade from the heat of his touch. Lower and lower his fingers descend until finally they meet the button of her jeans. Rick is quick to pop the button and lower the zipper, Beth doing her best to help him help her out of her pants.

The jeans make it around her ankles, her underwear soon following, but before the blonde has the chance to kick them aside he is turning her, hands on her hips and guiding her front towards the wall.

Beth’s cheek presses against the dirty surface and she sighs, hands grasping the wall. She can feel Rick’s body pressed against her own, his cock hard as it rests against her back. He begins to plant soft, quick kisses along her back and neck, pushing her blonde locks out of the way. She moans softly at the touch, her eyes fluttering closed as she wills her body to focus on the pleasure; to forget everything else and just focus on Rick’s touch.

It becomes easier to do the moment his finger swipes along her clit, gathering her wetness before he presses a single digit slowly inside of her. Beth groans loudly, body arching back in attempts to take him in further.

Eventually one figure turns to two and then three and then Rick is pushing himself inside of Beth, careful to care for the young blonde standing before him.

Beth moans, his cock filling her body in a way she’s never experienced before. Still, pain remains, but it isn’t nearly as palpable as the intense pleasure that fills her being, knowing she’s making love to Rick; knowing he is making love to her in return.

“Please,” she mumbles softly, eyes fluttering, “faster.”

Rick does as told, his hands grasping Beth’s hips like a vice, and he continues to pound into the younger female before him as though his life depends on it—and it does.

She does her best to meet each thrust, pushing her lower half back towards him each time he enters her, sliding inside of her wet heat.

Beth doesn’t bother keeping her composure, Rick feels too good surrounding her, and she moans and groans freely as he fucks her, writhing beneath him as her hands grasp the wall before her in attempts to stay standing.

“Fuck,” Rick grumbles, voice laced with sheer desire. He continues to pump inside of her and can feel it the moment she comes, her body tensing before him and her heat tightening around his cock, pushing him over the edge himself.

He almost attempts to pull out, to cum on her back, but Beth reaches around herself and grabs him to keep him in place. He doesn’t have much fight left in him. Doing as she pleases he cums inside of her without much thought of any consequence.

Afterwards they both rest on the dirty floor within each other’s arms, not minding each other’s nudity or their lack of cleanliness. Beth clings to his chest, holding him closely the best she can, trying and failing to avert her eyes away from the loaded gun resting beside his hand.

Beth tries to speak to him, to say something—anything—but the words get stuck in her throat and she finds herself swallowing them back down instead. What could a word do for this man in this moment? Not much.

He nods softly towards her, kissing her forehead before his eyes turn away from her own. Quietly he grabs her wrist, caressing the pulse point for the briefest of moments. Before she has the chance to return any affection he is raising the gun to his chin.

“Rick,” Beth whispers, voice hoarse.

Her words are covered up by the sound of the gunshot.

His blood splatters across her face, across her bare chest, and it’s warm and numbing, but isn’t nearly the worst part of it all.

She had always assumed it to be a myth or figure of speech—to watch the life fading from someone’s eyes—but as she sees his ocean blue orbs fading to grey before her very eyes, she finds herself choking back vomit as the sheer truth of the statement comes to light.

It’s the most haunting experience she has ever beheld.

Placing the gun to her own temple before she can stop and think about it any longer, and with a shaky hand, Beth grabs Rick’s limp hand within her own.

She decides that she is thankful no one is around and will be forced to watch the moment her own eyes do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
